The Reasons I Love Redheads
by l'Amie de l'ABC
Summary: Possibly  a short series of drabblish one-shots centraling two Potters and a young Malfoy and their favorite redheads. Enjoy!
1. Christmastime

**Okay, so if you haven't noticed, I totally adore this pairing. So sorry if Scor/Lily stories get old, but they're just so perfect for each other! This is going to be a small series of like one-shot drabbles I think, but maybe not, I dunno. Enjoy, and remember I DON'T OWN THE STORY THIS IS BASED OFF.**

I knew there was a reason I love coming to the Potter's for Christmas, beside spending it with Al.

"Hey Scorp, James and I've gotta do some last minute shopping. Care to come?" Al says.

"Nah, I'll stay with Lily," I respond, glancing up from the issue of _Which Broomstick? _I'm reading.

"Alright, Mum and Dad are at Ron and Hermione's for the evening," Al disappears, and a few minutes later I hear the door slam shut and the car drive away as the brothers head to London.

It is rather difficult, hiding a romance from one's best friend with said best friend's sister. But we manage. We steal away whatever time we can, like now for instance.

Creeping down the stairs, I wonder why they would even consider leaving Lily alone, especially on Christmas Eve. So much could go wrong. For one, she would most definitely go overboard with the decorations. For another, who would help her reach the top of the tree?

Which is precisely what she is doing now. So intent on her work, she fails to notice me sneaking up behind her.

I silently watch for a moment or too as she stretches on her toes to place the ornament at the top. She's not very tall, Lily. Petite. But curvy. I take pity on her and silently sidle forward, placing my hands on her round arse.

"Hey!" she whirls around and relaxes slightly when she sees it's me.

"Need a little help?" I whisper softly in her ear and she laughs like bells as I lift her up so she can reach.

"Put me down!" she shrieks as I sling her over my shoulder fireman style.

"Don't think I will," I say, spinning her around.

She wraps her legs around my waist, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on my lips. Well she intends it to be soft, but I kiss her back with more passion than before. I set her down on the couch, my fingers sliding to her shirt, and undoing the buttons, revealing a striped bra.

"Scorpius!" she screams with laughter as I suck on her neck. Running my fingers beneath her ribcage, I chuckle as she squirms and laughs beneath me.

"Lily Luna Potter, the things you do to me," I growl, biting down on her bottom lip. A moan escapes her mouth and a shudder runs straight from her body into mine.

Just then, we hear the door open. Before I know what's happened, she's dashing up the stairs, and I'm lounging on the couch.

That's only one reason I love redheads.


	2. Breathtaking

**I don't own Harry Potter. Any other questions?**

Ah Lily Evans. Where to begin? Is it her red hair? Or her fiery temper? Her graceful curves? Or perhaps her emerald eyes?

Everything about Lily Evans is perfect. Wonderful. Amazing. _Breathtaking._

"Lily Potter," I sigh. I don't realize that anybody else heard me, until she whirls around in her redheaded Gryffindor glory, glaring at me.

"_What _did you just say?" she says.

"Er, um, Evans! You look stunning today, as always!" I manage to say, astounded by her beauty. She's even more gorgeous when she's angry with me, which is always.

"Potter you tell me what you said!" she screeches.

"I uh, Evans!"

"You called me Lily Potter! Didn't you?"

I stare wide eyed at her.

"DIDN'T YOU?" Drawing back her fist, she lets it slam into my stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

I am vaguely aware of girls applauding, and Sirius and Remus laughing, and Peter looking slightly stunned, but I can't concentrate on that. Simply because Lily Evans is so _breathtaking._

* * *

><p><em><em>**This is a short little drabblish one-shot thing on Lily Evans and James Potter, by the way. Tell me what you think:)**


	3. Shaving Cream

**I've forgotten to put this at the beginning of chapters/stories lately… **

**Harry Potter really does not belong to me, though I wish dearly it did.**

**I thought this would go nicely in my little drabblish stories. **

**I'd like to say right now, while I explain where this STRANGE and slightly random idea came from, that I am not homosexual, nor do I have anything against them. But I am a swimmer, and for those of you who are competitive swimmers you will understand what I mean.**

**So this idea came to me while my friend and I were sitting in our swimsuits covered in shaving cream before State meet, and I deemed it necessary to smear shaving cream ALL OVER her face. She of course, retaliated, and it ended up in a full blown shaving cream war in which the hotel bathroom ended up COVERED in the stuff. So now that you know where this lovely idea came from, on with the story!**

"Good morning, Ms. Potter," Scorpius grinned as she walked into the bathroom of the flat they shared, stretching her arms and shaking her red hair out of her face.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled, pulling the mass of locks back in a ponytail holder as she reached for a toothbrush. Scorpius stopped her to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"How do you like sleeping in the same room as me?"

"It's lovely," Lily giggled as he planted another kiss on her cheek. "You're scruffy. You need a shave."

Scorpius reached for the Barbasol and Gillette razor on the counter and smeared the foam on his cheeks while Lily watched in amusement.

"Going Muggle?" she asked.

"I thought you'd like it better," Scorpius grinned, dragging the razor down his cheekbones.

"And why is that?" Lily asked, perplexed.

"Because I can do this," Scorpius stated. Reaching around her waist he leaned in swift and kissed her, getting shaving cream on her nose and lips.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly. "You got me all shaving-creamy!"

"That was the point darling," Scorpius grinned again, proceeding to continue shaving.

"That's not fair," Lily grinned sweetly and snatched the bottle of Barbasol off the counter.

"What're you-" Scorpius didn't get far before Lily was smearing shaving cream across his chest and grinning wickedly.

"Perfect."

"Hey now," Scorpius grabbed the bottle and put a pile of foam in his hands, spreading it all over Lily's bare torso and arms.

Soon it had turned into a war, and shaving cream covered the bathroom. The mirror, their hair and clothes, even their puppy that had mistakenly wandered in at the wrong time was covered in Barbasol.

"Scorpius," Lily whined as he hugged her with his shaving cream arms and chest. "You're face isn't even smooth!"

Scorpius just chuckled as he turned on the shower and shoved her in, followed by himself.

"Does that really matter? I just had a shaving cream war with my girlfriend, and I'm twenty."

"Why is this such a shock?" Lily asked, confused as the hot water moved all of the foam from her body.

Scorpius just smiled and shook his head, wiping a little shaving cream from her nose. None of his other girlfriends would've ever let him smear shaving cream on them, let alone throw some back and get involved in a full blown shaving cream war. But he knew there was a reason he loved Lily, because she was simply Lily.


	4. Father's Day

**I missed father's day:( I was a little busy to update, and so I wrote this cute little thing for father's day! I know all of these have been about Lily and Scor, except for one, but I just love them so much! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I do writing them:) Happy Belated Dad's Day to all the great Fathers out there! *I don't own HP or any of the HP dads…* ~LLE**

Lily Malfoy smiled to herself as she swung her feet out of bed and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She and her husband had just moved into their new flat, and she was quite enjoying being an official married couple. Humming an old Celestina Warbeck song to herself, she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

Bouncing a little on the balls of her feet, Lily cooked the eggs and spread orange marmalade on a piece of toast, and then cut up some strawberries. Topping it off with shredded cheese on the scrambled eggs, Lily placed the plate at the table and glanced at the clock. Scorpius would be awake in ten minutes, just enough time. Pulling out a small cardboard box from a paper bag on the counter, she pricked her finger and held on to the test, staring eagerly and twiddling her thumbs. As the answer flashed on the screen, the door down the hall opened, and Scor emerged, looking tousled.

"Hello love," Lily smiled, discretely sliding the stick back into the box and placing it back in the paper bag. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Scorpius smiled back, stretching and pulling Lily into his muscled body. "And yourself, my beautiful wife?"

"Fantastic," Lily smiled again. "I made you breakfast."

"What's this for?" he questioned.

"Can't I make you breakfast?"

"Anytime you like, just wondering the special occasion?"

"Oh, none… It's Father's Day, I have a little gift for you!" Lily turned around and picked up her wand, waving it and wrapping the little box in red and gold striped wrapping paper. Handing it to Scorpius, she stepped back, once again rocking on the balls of her feet.

"I'm not a father," Scor raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, just open it," she smiled encouragingly. Shrugging, Scorpius swallowed a strawberry and started to unwrap the box.

"What's this?" he asked, holding up the box.

"Go on," Lily nodded, grinning hugely.

Scorpius opened the lid of the box, and pulled out the stick. "First Response Pregnancy Tests?" he flipped the stick over and his eyes glazed over with a dopey smile. "Positive? Positive! Lily you're pregnant? Lily you're pregnant!" he jumped up from his seat, engulfing his small in stature wife in his arms.

"I'm pregnant Scor, you're going to be a father," she smiled hugely.

"This is wonderful!"

"Happy Father's Day Scor," Lily smiled into his chest as he stroked her hair, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"I'm going to be a dad."


End file.
